


Ты мне снился

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Ты мне снился.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ты мне снился

— Ты мне сегодня снился.

Майкл произносит фразу и смотрит на Дэвида. Скрывать больше нет сил. И невозможно оставаться в неведении.

— А я тебе когда-нибудь снился?

— Никогда.

Майкл пожимает плечами. Он не удивлен. Но разочарован. Ему безумно хочется, чтобы Дэвид испытывал то же, что и он.

Во снах Дэвид рыжий, как во времена съемок «Знамений». Иногда у него длинные волосы, а иногда желтые змеиные линзы. Впрочем, такое бывает нечасто. Обычно Дэвид — это Дэвид. Красивый, улыбающийся, совершенно обнаженный Дэвид.

Дэвид стоит перед Майклом на коленях и остервенело сосет его член, выпуская изо рта, лишь чтобы облизнуть влажные покрасневшие губы.

Дэвид прогибается в пояснице и тяжело дышит, когда Майкл двигается в нем резкими, быстрыми толчками.

Дэвид лежит под Майклом, обвивая руками и ногами, подается навстречу и сладко стонет, пока Майкл вбивает его в постель.

Дэвида нет рядом, когда Майкл просыпается.

— И что тебе снилось?

Майкл нервно сглатывает.

— Мы были в театре. Ничего особенного…


End file.
